Because Of One Room
by Hado82
Summary: Two people stuck in one hotel room indeed does tend to cause hysterics, nausea, and...LOVE? ToFuu! Don't own Flame of Recca!
1. Only One Room

**Because Of One Room**

Anime: Flame of Recca  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairings: TOFUU!  
Warnings: Bad writing from a crazy 13-year old  
Summary: Two people in one room _does_ tend to cause hysteria, nausea and…love???

My second ToFuu fanfic, dedicated to my reviewers who reviewed Only One Woman!

Chapter 1: Only One Room

Tokiya banged his fist onto the reception desk, infuriated and frustrated. His silver bangs were out of place, sweat matted on his brow.

"What the HELL do you mean there's only one room! I MADE reservations AS EARLY AS POSSIBLE, GODDAMMIT!"

Obviously, his usual calm manner was gone as well. One blow and it was gone like dust in the wind—or rather, one _sentence_ and his calm manner was gone like dust in the wind. That sentence: "I'm afraid there's only one deluxe room that is available, sir, and even that is already occupied."

A deadly sentence to Mikagami Tokiya, indeed. "Ok, so even if I have to share a room," Tokiya stated through super-clenched teeth, trying to resist the urge to tear the receptionist apart limb by limb. "Please tell me my roommate is a guy."

"Uh…" was all the receptionist could say.

"He _is_ a guy, right?" Tokiya asked, clenching his teeth so hard it was nearly going to break.

"Well…you could say that," replied the receptionist, carefully reaching the 'look-the-other-way' stage.

"THERE ARE ONLY TWO GENDERS, GODDAMMIT, THERE IS NO "YOU COULD SAY HE IS A GUY" OR "YOU COULD SAY HE IS A GIRL"!!! EITHER HE—SHE—IT IS A GUY, A GIRL, OR A GAY OR LESBIAN SO WHICH ONE IS IT???" Tokiya shouted, attracting the attention of many passer-bys in the hotel.

"Well…you could say she—he—_it_ was a manly girl, good sir," the poor receptionist answered, practically biting on his nails with nervousness.

"Oh _no_…" Tokiya groaned, clapping a palm onto his forehead. "God, what did I do to _deserve this_???"

"It was the only deluxe room we had left, sir, I'm afraid you would have to share a room with him—her—it."

Tokiya cursed silently, still enraged but a bit more controlled now. And he wondered how his day could get any worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mi-chan???"

Tokiya had to bite himself to keep himself from strangling his roommate. "Oh…my…GOD," he muttered angrily.

"You're my roommate? COOL!" Fuuko shouted, flinging herself onto him and tripping him off balance.

Tokiya merely grunted as he landed onto the carpet-covered floor and cursed silently…again. "God, what did I do to _deserve this_???" he silently murmured, as Fuuko offered a hand to help him up.

He slapped away the wind goddess's hand with a death-glare and got up by himself. "Isn't this going to be so fun?" Fuuko said, ignoring the glare.

"Kirisawa, it was bad enough I didn't get a room to myself, but having to share a room with you is torture, so I strongly suggest you stay out of my way," Tokiya said, his pale jaw tight.

"You know, it's not like I exactly wanted you to be my roommate either, Mr. Sunshine."

Tokiya grunted again and started unpacking. He opened a drawer and gaped at its contents, dropping his dry-clean shirts. "Oh…my…GOD. Monkey, what the hell is this???"

Fuuko skipped over, took a look at the contents in the drawer and started laughing. "I do believe they are called "bras", dear Mikagami Tokiya. You mean you've never seen one?"

"Why the hell would I want to see one? It's not as if I need to _wear_ one!"

"Just as I expected, an ice-block like you doesn't have hormones," Fuuko pouted.

"Let's leave it that way, all right?" Tokiya said, grounding his teeth and transferring his dry-clean shirts to another drawer. "I don't exactly plan to get married early."

"Even if you did, it would be easy for you, wouldn't it?" Fuuko asked, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, you've got a crowd of girls suffocating you everywhere you go, pretty boy, what do you think?" Fuuko asked, with a girlish giggle.

Tokiya threw her another infamous death-glare before continuing to unpack his clothes. "I seriously think I need to go back down to the receptionist and _demand_ for a room to myself," he said, as calmly as he could. Mikagami Tokiya didn't not forget anger quickly, as calm and collected as he usually was.

"Yeah, you've really got a bunch of money, don't you, pretty face? My mum and Ganko had to save up for goodness knows how many _years_ for me to take a vacation in a deluxe room," Fuuko said, before yawning. "God. I'm whacked. What with beating up the receptionist insisting for a deluxe room and all…"

Tokiya nearly froze. He slowly turned to Fuuko's direction. Feeling his temper rise, he questioned, in a dangerously low voice, "You mean if you hadn't insisted for a deluxe room, or beat up a receptionist for it, this room would've been mine…_alone_?"

Fuuko thought for a while, placing a hand on her chin. "Yep, looks about that way to me."

Tokiya had to kick himself to make sure he didn't rip the bishoujo in front of him into shreds and then stomp furiously on her. He was certain he wouldn't hesitate to even though he had something for her.

EH??? Ok, something didn't come out right. He…the handsome, cold, stoic Mikagami Tokiya…had 'something' for the beautiful, wild, unruly Kirisawa Fuuko???

No way, he denied restlessly. Sure, she was beautiful, with her wild features on her narrow face, purple tendrils curling over her fair skin on her pretty face, those deep blue eyes…

Ok, he _really_ had to stop eying her now.

"Mi-chan, why are you looking at me like that?"

The Ensui wielder snapped out of his thoughts as he quickly turned back to unpacking his clothes. "Who the hell said I was looking at you, monkey?" he growled.

"Nothing needs to be said, Mi-chan, you were staring at me. You looked almost retarded, looking at me like that."

"It's not like you have a very high level of brain power, you moronic she-monkey," Tokiya retorted.

"Yes, yes, it's very nice throwing insults back and forth, Mi-chan, but I really want to sleep now," Fuuko said, stretching and exposing a few more centimeters of cleavage. The cold bishounen had to quickly turn away to avoid his roommate from seeing his pale face turn at least a thousand shades of red.

"Goodnight, Mi-chan," Fuuko said, giggling, before starting to strip off her sleeveless shirt.

"GOD, Fuuko! Would you _please_ tell me before you start becoming stark naked in front of me?" The Ensui master said, quickly avoiding eye contact with the wind goddess's—ahem—cleavage.

Fuuko blushed, before replacing her exposing shirt with an equally exposing pajamas shirt. "Oh, sorry, Mi-chan, I forgot, ice-blocks don't have hormones," she answered sweetly.

"Do you mean you were trying to tempt me?"

"More or less, I was trying to get those hormones of yours working."

"What an innovative way, I'm sure," he answered dryly.

Fuuko grinned cheekily before stretching out on the bed. "Goodnight, Mi-chan."

"WAIT a minute," Tokiya said, swinging around and grabbing Fuuko by her arm. "If you're going to be all proudly stretched out like a posing model on the bed, where the hell am I going to sleep?"

"Beats me," she shrugged.

"Don't 'beats me'! This was supposed to be _my_ room, may I remind you, monkey," Tokiya snapped crossly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I had to _beat the receptionist up_ for this room, Mikagami Tokiya!" Fuuko said furiously, folding her arms in and equally sophisticated, business-like way. "You want me to beat _you_ up for the _bed_?"

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

"Try me, Mi-chan! I dare you!" Fuuko stuck her tongue out impertinently.

"God, what did I do to _deserve this_???" Tokiya cursed venomously. "Either you get _out_ of the bed, Kirisawa, or I'll _sleep on you_!"

"Oh my _God_!" Fuuko gasped, playfully mimicking an anonymous Tokiya fan-girl. "THE Mikagami Tokiya, _sleeping on me_??? Oh, _no_! I'm soooo _excited_!"

"Kirisawa!"

"I'm _not_ getting off, Mikagami Tokiya, DEAL WITH IT!"

Tokiya could practically feel smoke shooting out of his ears. "That does it! I'm sleeping on you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGH! MIKAGAMI TOKIYA, YOU PERVERT! GET OFF ME!"

"You don't get off the bed, then I don't get off you," Tokiya said, sounding much, much, _much_ calmer than he felt.

"FORGET IT, MI-CHAN! I'M NOT GETTING OFF!" Fuuko bellowed, trying in vain to push the bishounen off her body. As slim as he seemed, he really did seem to weigh a ton.

"Then neither am I, you ugly monkey," answered the former Ensui wielder, before he felt a small fist of energy slapped into his back.

"I'm _not_ ugly! Get off, me, you freaking ice-man!" Fuuko screeched angrily, pulling Tokiya's silver hair until he was absolutely certain she had pulled his hair out of its roots.

He grinded his teeth, before rolling over to the other side of the bed. "You sleep on that side, I sleep on this side," he said gruffly. "Now please let go of my hair."

"Mi-chan, bear in mind I would like to sleep in peace, where I can't hear you snoring your head off," Fuuko snapped.

"I'm trying to compromise, here, monkey, and you're not exactly helping a lot!" Tokiya spat poisonously. "So shut up and go to sleep, for God's sakes! It's not as if I'm exactly _happy_ that I have to sleep here with you either!"

You kidding? Next to _the_ Kirisawa Fuuko, only the most beautiful girl on Earth, Tokiya thought, almost dreamily, before shaking his head frantically. No, no, no, NO!!! Damn these stupid thoughts!

"You think I didn't notice your grumpy face ever since you started unpacking?" Fuuko remarked, sarcastically.

"Kirisawa, I seriously advise you to shut up so we can both get to sleep, you're the one who said you were sleepy."

"Until a certain ice-block came and stole my _sleeping place_!" Fuuko said, aiming a kick at Tokiya's foot.

"Oh, so now it's _your_ sleeping place? Since when was it _your_ sleeping place? You had to _beat up_ a receptionist for a room!" the Ensui master snapped furiously.

"Do you know how many _years_ I had to wait before I could get a vacation? You're so rich you could go anytime you pleased, you freaking ice-man!"

"There's absolutely no chance of shutting you up, is there?" Tokiya muttered angrily, slapping a palm into his forehead.

"Not unless you move off the bed, grandpa!" Fuuko retorted.

"That _does it_!" the bishounen sharply titled the wind goddess's chin and pressed his lips roughly to hers.

Hopefully, he thought, it'd keep her silent for the rest of the stinking night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Get this straight: Tokiya likes Fuuko but denies it in this fic. Everyone clear? So kissing her wasn't exactly a 100 percent to shut her up alone.

My second ToFuu fic! What do you think? Huh? Huh? Stupid? Sucks? Crap? Brilliant? Retarded? Just drop a review…though I really don't deserve it because I never review thanks to my stupid computer! (Hides away) I'm so embarrassed!


	2. Two Points of View

**Because Of One Room**

Anime: Flame of Recca  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairings: TOFUU!  
Warnings: Bad writing from a crazy 13-year old  
Summary: Two people in one room _does_ tend to cause hysteria, nausea and…love??? Yeah, I own Flame of Recca. I also own two donkeys, a goat, a mentally retarded pig who spits in vans, three pairs of rainbow-coloured pigeons and four snowmen even though it never snows here in Malaysia.

I keep forgetting to put disclaimers in my fanfiction so I have added it into the summary of Because Of One Room. Therefore, I will consider the disclaimer to be applied in every chapter without me typing it out.

(Hugs reviewers) Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! I love you guys so much!

Chapter 2: From Two Points of View

Fuuko felt her eyes widen from the feel of his tender lips against hers, and almost choked with a mixture of fright and delight as she felt his tongue rage next to hers. She didn't manage to close her blue eyes, still stunned from amazement.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Fuuko felt him pull away from her, breathless. She touched her pink lips with her two fingers, speechless.

Tokiya smirked, licking his lips. "That definitely shuts you up," he remarked, turning over to his side of the bed and pulling the covers to his chin. "Now I know what to do if you snore in your sleep."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe he kissed me! Fuuko thought as she placed two fingers across her lips. He _kissed_ me! Oh my God…_the_ Mikagami Tokiya…_kissed_ me.

"Monkey, are you going to sleep or not?"

Fuuko blankly looked at the bishounen, who was stretched out on his side of the bed comfortably. Trying to snap back into reality, she lay down quietly and tried to stop her hormones from raging and herself from lusting for more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko opened one eye groggily, wondering why she was still as sleepy as she was right now. She yawned sleepily and rubbed her dark blue eyes.

"Nice to see you finally awake, monkey."

The wind goddess turned to the side to find a rather annoyed-looking Mikagami Tokiya, sitting comfortably on a chair, sipping a cup of what seemed like tea. "What time is it?" she asked, stretching her arms.

"Roughly 12:13 in the afternoon," he answered without looking up, opening the newspapers.

"12??? OHMYGOD! MY MUM WILL BE WONDERING WHETHER I'M ALL RIGHT!!!" Fuuko shrieked, grabbing Tokiya's cell phone from the wooden bedside drawer and dialing her house number.

"Monkey, I'm not sure whether you can tell, but that's _my_ phone," an aggravated Tokiya remarked through gritted teeth.

"You don't seem to be using it, do you?" Fuuko retorted, waiting for her mother to pick up.

"What happens if a call comes in, monkey? Do monkeys usually think about this sort of stuff or do they just selfishly think of their needs first?"

"Shut _up_, Mi-chan, my mum's on the line!" Fuuko hissed, snatching the thing closest to her and throwing it at the bishounen in front of her. And the closest thing to her happened to be a bedside lamp.

The Ensui wielder ducked effortlessly as the lamp clanged into the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. You heard me: sliding _glass_ door. What happens when a lamp is thrown violently into a sliding door made out of _glass_? You guessed it.

"Fuuko, why do I hear glass breaking?"

"Eh, yeah, about that, uh, I mean, _everything's fine_, mum! Don't worry!" Fuuko said hastily as Tokiya bent down to inspect the pieces of broken glass.

"Oh, o—kay…"

"Seriously, mum! Everything's fine! Uh, I, uh, had to share a room with someone, by the way," Fuuko reported, while running to the shards of broken glass and hastily trying to pick them up.

"Oh, is it a guy or a girl?"

Fuuko turned to look at Tokiya, who threw her a glare in return. "Both," she answered, quickly placing the shards of glass onto the table.

"_Both_??? Are you sharing a room with a lesbian or something, Fuuko?"

"No, mum, I'll give you a riddle. What has a feminine features, long silver hair that's long enough to play Rapunzel, a muscular yet very slim build and loves calling me monkey?"

Tokiya resisted the urge to throw a piece of glass at the bishoujo. Instead, he threw her a death-glare. It would have to do for the time being, he guessed.

"Uh…I don't know what you're talking about anymore, Fuuko."

"Oh never mind, mum, can I call you back later? I'm kind of busy right now," the purple-haired Fuujin wielder said craftily, scrambling to pick up the shards of thin glass.

"Err…okay…"

Without further ado, Fuuko promptly hung up and tossed the phone back to the Ensui master. "Were you describing me to your mother, monkey?" he asked, scowling as he carefully pocketed the phone. "If you were, you didn't do a very good job."

"I needed to _tell_ her _something_, and I couldn't tell her I broke a glass-filled sliding door, can I?" Fuuko retorted, grabbing as many pieces as she could. "Now help me pick these up."

"What do you intend to do, glue them back together?" Tokiya snorted. "And you'd better be careful, this is _glass_ we're talking about. You can't just pick it up with your bare hands and expect your hands to be unscathed."

"Oh yeah, says who?" the wind goddess asked, turning to him before suddenly dropping the shards of glass. "Ouch!"

"What did I tell you?" the Ensui wielder scoffed, bending down so he could see whether she was all right, and also to give her the infamous, 'I-told-you-so' look.

Ok, scratch that last part, he mainly wanted to give her the 'I-told-you-so' look. He bent down, before pausing after seeing what she was doing to her scratched finger, looked at her quizzically and asked, in a voice that clearly stated 'You're crazy', "Monkey, what exactly are you doing?"

Fuuko looked up from sucking the blood childishly, before replying, "Trying to suck up the blood so it'll stop," which came out more as a "trming tm suck ump them bloord so itm'll stomp" as she didn't stop sucking.

"The way you suck your blood makes me think of a hungry vampire, monkey," the Ensui master sighed, forcing her finger out of her mouth before gently pressing his lips onto the wound.

The wind goddess almost jumped back in fright. "Uh…Mi-chan, what are _you_ doing now?"

The bishounen looked up to the purple-haired bishoujo. "Unlike you, I am sucking directly from the wound in a more intelligible way. Look, if you suck from the source of the blood, it will stop, but if you keep licking your fingers trying to get the blood off, it wouldn't stop the blood."

The Fuujin user found herself speechless, as the silver-haired Ensui wielder got up and rummaged through a first aid kit, provided by the hotel, on a table. He finally came back with a plaster and some cream, before gently applying it onto the wind goddess's injury.

"You're so careless, monkey," he smirked, putting back the cream and snapping the first aid kit shut.

"Hey Mi-chan, why were you staring at me just now?" Fuuko asked, looking down at her plastered finger.

He froze. True, he had been staring at her intently and studying the intense beauty of her wild face, but he didn't think she would be looking at him then. Finally, he snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, monkey, staring at such an ugly chimp like you would be the easiest way to commit suicide."

"_What_???" Fuuko yelled, seizing the object nearest to her.

"Monkey, don't you _dare_ throw that chair at me," warned the Ensui wielder dangerously, his handsome face throwing her the 'you-had-better-not-do-that-or-I'll-swear-I'll-kill-you' glare. "You won't want to cause any _more_ breakages, trust me."

"The only breakage I'll cause is the breakage of your _head_, you ice-block!"

"Then you'd be the one paying for my medical fee," he retorted. "And let me tell you, with all the trouble I'll be causing the nurses and the doctors, it won't be cheap."

Fuuko slowly and reluctantly placed the chair back into its original place before glaring at Tokiya, who breathed a sigh of relief. Honestly, Fuuko when she was mad was worse than Kurei himself, he thought dryly, looking at her as she snatched her clothes and stomped to the bathroom to change.

He, on the other hand, looked at the door being slammed in his face, and went back to his papers. Unfortunately, all he could think about was Fuuko. He remembered how he had almost caressed her soft hand when he had applied the plaster, her beautiful face with its purple locks wildly surrounding it, those luscious lips that he had kissed the very night before…

ARGH! How the hell could he read about politics when all he could think about was that stupid purple-haired seductress??? Wait a minute…_seductress_??? Since when was she in the _slightest_ even _seductive_??? He clapped a pale hand to his forehead, before finally concluding he had officially lost his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko angrily wrenched her tight, body-fitting clothes on, before sighing. She leaned against the door, and looked at her plaster-covered finger. If she had been as idiotic as those fan girls who crowd him no matter where he went, she would've fainted, or maybe even died. Who knows how those girls act???

But she was Kirisawa Fuuko, the tomboy who never fell in love, the tomboy who was kissed by the Tokiya Mikagami, the tomboy who _acted_ like a guy.

The tomboy who loved Mikagami Tokiya deep in her heart. She didn't know when it had started. She had looked beyond the handsome, cold mask he had always worn and into the person who would willingly give his life for his friends, the person who would protect his loved ones, the person who liked each and every one of his friends.

The person she had fallen in love with. Besides the fact that he was gorgeous, with the whole pretty-boy face, he was a person who you could trust to rely on. She knew he would, in fact, risk his life for any of his friends, as cold and selfish as he was on the outside.

This was why she, the tomboy who 'didn't like any guys', had fallen in love with the 'pretty boy'.

Mikagami Tokiya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You had better not snore again, monkey. Last night, you snored so loud I got up and slept in the bathroom."

"Good idea, why don't you sleep there again tonight?"

Tokiya snorted. "May I remind you, monkey, I was the one who initially was supposed to have this room. It's good enough I'm even talking to you."

Fuuko grunted grumpily. "I'm not in a good mood, ice-block, maybe tomorrow," she replied sonorously before settling herself down into the bed. Then she shivered.

"_Now_ what?" the Ensui wielder sat up from his position on the bed, his handsome face frustrated and his silver hair disheveled.

"It's cold," whined Fuuko, looking at the bishounen with big innocent blue eyes.

"You may have forgotten, but you've broken the glass door with help from a lamp, and the nighttime temperatures are around 10 Celsius. So yes, naturally, you'd be cold if you wear a sleeveless shirt and boxers to sleep, you idiot monkey."

"But I don't like wearing long sleeved shirts, Mi-chan," she purred, her voice almost seductive.

"Then freeze, for all I care," muttered the Ensui master impatiently, before lying down and turning his back on the wind goddess. After two seconds, he felt the bed shaking badly.

She's probably taking my advice and freezing to death, he thought, exasperated. He turned to her, pausing to stare at her try to warm herself by rubbing her palms together and place them on her arms.

Sighing, he opened his arms. "Come here, monkey."

She looked at him with wide eyes at first, her brain trying to process the words he had just spoken to her. Then, taking advantage of the situation before he changed his mind, she settled down comfortably into his arms.

He hastily jerked his face around to avoid her seeing him blush. "I'm warning you, tomorrow you'd better have some long-sleeved shirts that you _like_ wearing."

She giggled playfully as she fingered his silver hair. "Mi-chan, I think I like your hair loose like this," she said, still giggling.

"You want to know what _I_ think?"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me anyway."

"_I_ think you'd better shut up because it's good enough I'm trying to warm you up using my own body temperature, and you'd better not infuriate me or I'll throw you off the bed."

Silence. Before a childish, "That's my Mi-chan, always so positive."

He replied her with a grunt before closing his eyes, his head leaning protectively over hers. As she snuggled closer into his chest, she smiled triumphantly.

She was going to kick him out of the bed tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAGGGGHHH! I'm sorry if everyone's OOC!!! It's just, I can picture this thing going in my head and somehow these meaningless conversations just come popping out!!! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers once again!!! I hope this chapter isn't short!!! I certainly didn't seem very short when I was typing it.

As a matter of fact, I don't even on the plot. I got it from my little brother when I went to Penang (Malaysia) for holidays. He told me, "What if we don't get our room? What will happen? What will happen? Will we have to share a room with another person?" because checking in took so long. (Winks.) Thanks bro!!! I owe ya one!

Later when we got our room he told me, "Imagine how entertaining it'll be if Tokiya and Fuuko get to share a room." Then he told me a short paragraph that I wrote about in the first chapter. The one where the receptionist tells Tokiya that his roommate "can be described as a he". He made a dialogue:

Tokiya: My roommate is still a guy, right?

Receptionist: Uh…

Tokiya: _Right_???

Receptionist: You could say that, sir

Tokiya: THERE ARE ONLY TWO GENDERS! GUY OR GIRL! UNLESS HE'S GAY OR LESBIAN, SO WHAT IS IT???


	3. Rising Affections

**Because Of One Room**

Anime: Flame of Recca  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairings: TOFUU!  
Warnings: Bad writing from an insane 13-year old  
Summary: Two people in one room _does_ tend to cause hysteria, nausea and…love??? Yeah, I own Flame of Recca. I also own two donkeys, a goat, a mentally retarded pig who spits in vans, three pairs of rainbow-coloured pigeons and four snowmen even though it never snows here in Malaysia.

Thank you to all my beloved reviewers! I love you guys so much!!! Oh yes, Domon IS going to be very, very, VERY OOC in this chapter because he and Recca are playing a trick on Fuuko and Tokiya to test their affections for one another. Boy, love is complicated. Hopefully, I just keep WRITING about falling in love and never fall in love myself in real life. Being in the deep pangs of love will, indeed, make you crazy. Which I think was what my parents were when they decided to marry each other, because now they totally regret it. (Nah, just joking. If their marriage really WAS that bad, they'd have divorced long ago.)

I'm going to have to answer one of my reviewers who left me a question. **Yanagi-chyan**: Yes, I am, indeed, Malaysian. I'm Malaysian Chinese, can speak and write Mandarin and a little bit of Cantonese.

Chapter 3 up…up…HERE!!!

3: Rising Affections

Tokiya scowled as he tried to make himself comfortable on the armchair. Damn wind goddess. Kicked him out of the bed. Lucky she had a badly aimed kick and went for his leg. A little more to the left and he could've had a serious problem.

He nestled in and made himself as comfortable as he could on an armchair. Eying the beauty on the wind goddess's sleeping face, he smiled.

Her wild hair was spread over, the purple coils gently curling around her face. Her deep blue eyes were closed, and her usually boisterous expression was replaced by a more serene, gentle expression. One he'd never seen Kirisawa Fuuko, the tomboy of all tomboys, with before. She looked almost…_normal_.

For some reason, she looked more beautiful awake. The genteel expression on her face didn't exactly look in place. Tokiya grunted as he tried to push all thoughts of the wind goddess to the recesses of his mind, but failed miserably.

Finally, he eyed her again, catching sight of those long purple locks of hair, that beautifully serene expression on her usually unruly featured face, with her body curled like an animal, before walking towards her and pulling the covers up to her chin.

As he tried to make himself comfortable in the armchair, he smiled and decided it was worth being kicked out of the bed just to see this side of Kirisawa Fuuko.

A loud snore erupted.

Or…maybe not…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," the Ensui wielder said sonorously as Fuuko looked up at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, Mi-chan. Did you have a nice time sleeping on the armchair? By the way, which part did I kick you at?"

"My thigh," he answered heavily, glaring at her. "Next time, could you _aim_ properly? A little more to the left and I could've had a serious problem."

"Ok," she answered, laughing sleepily. "Though, that was pretty much the place I _was_ aiming for. At least it was close."

Tokiya nearly fell onto the ground, anime-style, but he had waaay too much dignity for that so he didn't. Instead, he suppressed the urge to throw the armchair itself at Fuuko.

"So what are you going to do today?" Fuuko asked, getting up from the bed and gesturing for Tokiya to close his eyes before she starting peeling off her clothes.

"Try to avoid eye contact with your stark naked body," he answered monotonously. Am I? He questioned himself. He couldn't resist a little peek at that fair body of hers…

…I am starting to sound like Domon, he thought wryly, resisting the urge to peek at the wind goddess.

"Mi-chan, are you _peeking_ at me?"

He thought for about two seconds. Yes, I'm trying to peek at you, DUH, what did I look like I was trying to do? See the moon or something??? _No_, I'm not peeking at you. Who the hell would want to look at _you_???

He decided to go for the second sentence. "No, I'm not peeking at you, monkey. Who on Earth would want to look at _you_? I've already told you, staring at you would be the easiest way to commit suicide, much less looking at you strip—"

Tokiya was cut off as a pillow reached his handsome face. God, what the hell was _that_ for??? Well, at least it wasn't a lamp. "Watch it, monkey!" he said, snapping his ice blue eyes open in indignation, before pausing and shutting it again.

The sight of Fuuko in a bra and panties wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Thank God she hadn't seen him open his eyes. Still…she _did_ look pretty hot…

Get these thoughts out of my head, get these thoughts out of my head, he muttered to himself.

"I'm not the cause of suicide, Mi-chan!" the wind goddess declared, flinging another pillow to the bishounen.

Nope, you're just the cause of my hormones raging, my brain thinking all about you, my lips aching for yours and my arms longing to hold you, he thought dryly. God I sound like a pervert. God I sound like _Domon_.

A sudden ringing interrupted Tokiya from his rather…perverted thoughts. He took his phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

"FUUUUUKOOOO!!!"

Tokiya had to hold the phone about a 10 cm away from his ear to avoid deafening himself. "Hey, monkey, Domon is on the line waiting for you," he said dryly.

Having fully dressed herself (if you could call a sleeveless shirt added with a pair of shorts _fully dressed_), she snatched the phone and promptly pushed the 'end call' button before tossing it back to Tokiya.

"I take it you didn't want to answer."

Fuuko glared at him before sighing. "Domon has been driving me _crazy_ ever since before the vacation. He kept on moaning about how painful parting me would be, and how sad he would feel."

"What an idiot," scoffed Tokiya.

"I _know_!" agreed Fuuko, banging her fist angrily on the table.

"Who on Earth would feel painful parting with a _monkey_?" the former Ensui master continued, before earning a painful bonk on the head from a flustered she-monkey.

A loud banging on the door was heard before a loud crash. Both Tokiya and the wind goddess jumped up instinctively, forgetting for a minute their weapons had been destroyed.

But once they saw what—or who—had banged the door down, they gasped.

Well, Tokiya gasped. Fuuko didn't have time to because she was flung off balance by a big hunk of fat.

"FUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOO!!!"

You get what I mean yet?

"ACK!!! DOMON!!! GET OFF ME!!!" Fuuko shrieked, trying in vain to kick the 'gorilla' off her.

"FUUKO!!! IT'S SO GOOD TO HEAR YOUR SEDUCTIVE VOICE!!! AND IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE ONCE MORE!!!" Domon announced, making various hotel staff stop in the hallway and peer curiously inside the room, wondering about two things.

One: Who the hell was that guy?

Two: Who in the world was going to fix the door???

"Hey gorilla, I think it's about high time you get off her before you squash her so-called 'beautiful' face," the Ensui wielder drawled, looking, unimpressed, at the bulk that was squeezing the life out of the she-monkey.

Domon slowly clambered up, looking quizzically at a fuming, almost-2D shaped Fuuko. "Oh, Mikagami, did you come here to visit Fuuko as well?" he questioned.

"No, I did not come here to 'visit' the monkey," he sighed. "This was initially supposed to be _my_ room. But the monkey beat up the receptionist and we got paired together because there was no other room."

"Domon…what…are…you…doing…here???" the Fuujin wielder choked out through gritted teeth. If she clenched her teeth any harder, it would've all come out.

"To visit you, baby!" Domon answered, grinning so much his grin was wider than a Cheshire Cat's.

Some how, maybe because of the lovey-dovey tone he said it in, Tokiya felt his anger rising. Maybe it was because Domon had banged the door of _his_ room down. Maybe it was because Domon had come all this way to see Fuuko. Maybe it was because he was jealous.

_Jealous???_ _Of Domon???_ Jealous that he liked Fuuko? He had usually felt like this whenever Domon had started flirting with Fuuko, but never this raw and intense before.

Must've been something to do with Fuuko exposing herself in her bra and panties. Stupid wind-controlling, purple-haired, beautifully-shaped-figure, gorgeous-faced _temptress_.

"I don't _want_ you to visit me!!!" Fuuko yelled, enraged. "You know, Domon, the only reason I actually _went_ for this vacation was because of _you_!!! You are driving me _nuts_!!! Everywhere I go, you come following along like a little _puppy_, and now you plan to spoil my vacation as well??? _God_, Domon!!! For your information, _I don't love you_!!! I only went with you to the park that day alone because _I was GODDAM BORED_!!! SO STOP BUGGING MY LIFE AND LIVE YOUR OWN!!!"

Domon's eyes widened.

Ouch. That _had_ to hurt.

Feeling rejected and hurt, Domon turned and trudged back to the hotel elevator. Fuuko silently mustered all her strength and, with Tokiya's help, lifted the door back up before she sank into the bed and started sobbing.

At a loss of what to do, the silver-haired Ensui wielder looked at her mutely. "Mi-chan, I shouldn't have said those things to him," she wept, hiccupping. "I was just so angry…the words came spewing out before I could stop them."

He kept silent. Sometimes, it was better if someone just cried and let it all out…well, someone as undignified as the monkey, that is. "You went to the park with him?" he decided to ask, in a softer tone.

She nodded. "It was just a dumb walk. I don't know what Domon thought it was."

Joining her to sit on the bed, he slowly put an arm around her, hoping it would offer some comfort. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around him, burying her tearful face into his chest. At a loss of what to do for the second time in that day, he put his arms over her. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt nice…_very_ nice.

Finally, after an eternity of silence save for Fuuko's sobs, she looked up at his handsome face with her beautiful one and gave a watery smile. "I suppose I'm going to go apologize to Domon now. Thanks for trying to comfort me."

"Yeah, remind me never to do that again," he commented icily. "This shirt happens to be dry-clean. It can do very well without you bawling your eyes out into it."

She giggled childishly and briefly brushed her lips against his before running off to find Domon, leaving the broken door on the floor in the process. He smiled and shook his head, placing a finger on his lips. Honestly…that monkey never failed to amuse him.

A blur of black and brown knocked the Ensui wielder off his feet, forcing him onto the ground. He glared up to a fuming Domon, whose smoke coming out of his ears nearly set off the fire alarm. "You traitor!!! YOU KISSED MY FUUKO!!!"

"It wasn't _me_ who kissed her!!! I didn't even ask for it!!! And what the hell do you mean _your_ Fuuko?" the bishounen growled, almost ferociously.

"We happen to be engaged, _that_'s what I mean by _my_ Fuuko," snorted Domon, puffing out his chest in a superior way. "But we can't exactly be engaged if you keep coming on and betraying me by doing public display affections, can I???"

With a lot of strength, the Ensui master managed to kick Domon off him and get up. Fuuko was engaged? To _this_…this…_gorilla_??? Why the hell didn't she tell him???

As if right on cue, Fuuko came rushing back to the room, and saw Domon and Tokiya death-glaring at each other like two cowboys ready for showdown. Of course, if it were a death-glaring contest, Tokiya would've won from the start. His death-glare could send members from the _Uruha Ten_ running for mummy.

"What the heck is going on here???" Fuuko questioned, looking at Domon, then Tokiya.

"Good question," muttered Tokiya, glaring at Fuuko. _That_ was for not telling him that she was engaged. "Domon says the both of you are engaged."

The wind goddess's light blue eyes widened. "_Domon_," she sighed indignantly. "Please don't go around exaggerating again."

_Exaggerating_??? Oh…well, he should've known the monkey had more brains than to marry this hunk of junk. He almost sighed in relief, but quickly caught himself and just scowled instead. God, he was in love.

Domon chuckled. "Ok, ok, I won't, but won't you please just kiss me once??? PLEAAAAASSEEE???"

"I'd rather shove needles up into my eyes," she snorted, pushing Domon further away from her.

"But won't that be rather uncomfortable?" he questioned, confused, letting his slow mind carefully digest the words Fuuko had just spoken to him.

Somehow, the idea of Domon actually _kissing_ Fuuko made smoke choke out of Tokiya's ears. Domon…that mentally retarded ape…_kissing his Fuuko_??? …Ok…wait a minute…since when did he start calling her "his Fuuko"???

He inwardly groaned. Oh boy…this was bad…very, very bad.

"C'mon, Fuuko!!!" Domon yelled, almost hurling himself on her again.

"YEEEAAACHHH!!! DOMON!!! GET OFF ME!!!" Fuuko screamed, as if the crowd of passer-bys standing at their doorway, admiring the movie going on inside, wasn't enough already.

Suddenly, a fierce urge to pummel Domon to a pulp was raging inside of Tokiya. He tried as hard as possible to fight off the urge, but…

Domon found himself almost flung back to the bedroom wall. He grunted, looked up and saw Tokiya glaring at him murderously. "She isn't kissing you," he snapped angrily. "You're not engaged to her, neither does she love you. She doesn't see you anymore than as a friend, so get out of here."

"Mi-chan…"

Domon got up, sniffed, and cackled wickedly. "GOTCHA!!!"

Both Tokiya and Fuuko exchanged glances, confused. Finally registering a vague idea of what was happening, Tokiya angrily aimed a kick at Domon.

"IDIOT GORILLA!"

"Hey, Mikagami, how did you know we were setting this up?" Recca asked, suddenly popping out from behind the curtains and giving Fuuko a fright.

"The gorilla's idiotic grin was wider than the Grand Canyon. How did you _think_ I knew you were setting this up?" the Ensui master asked testily. "What the hell were you guys playing this for??? I swear, if there weren't so many passer-bys staring at us, I'd have murdered both of you by now."

"I still don't get it…" Fuuko decided, looking quizzically at Domon and Recca.

"Well…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT???"

"Yup, and guess what??? Mikagami really, really, really LIKES YOU A LOT!!!" Recca grinned, before getting kicked in the rear by an infuriated Tokiya.

"Sorry for making you mad, Mikagami," grinned Domon, giving a mock salute.

"MY FOOT CAN SAY SORRY BETTER THAN YOU!!!" the Ensui master yelled, losing his usual calm demeanor. "YOU CAN AT LEAST SAY IT SERIOUSLY!!!"

"Fuuko, are you blushing?" Recca asked, looking at his childhood friend.

The three guys turned to face Fuuko, whose face was a pale crimson. "You don't seriously mean that Mi-chan likes me, right? It's a joke."

"HELL YEAH WE SERIOUSLY MEAN IT!!!"

Tokiya kicked Recca in the rear…again. "GUESS AGAIN, SEA MONKEY!!!"

Domon winked at Fuuko. "Your mum said she was worried about you, she thought you were staying with a lesbian or something, so she said. She described it as 'feminine features, silver hair', so on so forth, and Recca and I knew it immediately!!! Soooo…Ganko had mentioned something about reading your diary and about you liking Mikagami here, and we decided to find out whether he liked you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???" Fuuko screeched.

"Ok, Fuuko, no need to scream in my ear," Recca whined, with a pout. "My observations for him liking you. Number 1, he seemed very protective of you when Domon tried to get you to kiss him. Number 2, he was blushing when you kissed him. And number 3, he tried to comfort you when you were sad."

Tokiya spluttered, before astonishment turned into downright rage. "WERE YOU GUYS USING ME AS A LAB EXPERIMENT OR SOMETHING???"

The wind goddess laughed as she watched Tokiya chase Recca and Domon out of the room. Then she saddened. If he liked her, he wouldn't very much once he found out about _him_…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, ultimate question: WHO IS _HIM_??? In my opinion, this chapter was a bit stupid. It seemed like nonsense when I was typing it. I may rewrite it another day, it depends on whether the reviews are good or not. If I get all flames, it'll serve me right for not paying attention. So, go ahead and send me flames!!! I'll edit it if it's no good!!!


	4. Arguments

**Because Of One Room**

Anime: Flame of Recca  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairings: TOFUU!  
Warnings: Bad writing from an insane 13-year old  
Summary: Two people in one room _does_ tend to cause hysteria, nausea and…love??? Yeah, I own Flame of Recca. I also own two donkeys, a goat, a mentally retarded pig who spits in vans, three pairs of rainbow-coloured pigeons and four snowmen even though it never snows here in Malaysia.

Thank you to all my beloved reviewers! It took me all your reviews and eleven times to read the third chapter to convince me that it wasn't as stupid as I thought. I still think it's a bit stupid, though.

Sorry it took me soooooooo soooooooooooooo long to update, it's just that school has started for me and I've still got KH homework and I've got to worry about my PMR next year!!! (Cries.) I'm not ready for PMR!!! This chapter contains OOC characters, swearing (mostly censored so don't worry) and lots of junky things randomly put together by my 13-year old mind.

Chapter 4: Arguments

Tokiya narrowed his eyes at the bathroom door. Ok, she was taking _ultimately_ long in there. And it so happened that there was someone else who wanted to use it.

…Him, obviously.

He walked to the door and was about to rap firmly on it before Fuuko's voice reached his ears. "I told you, I haven't decided yet."

Tokiya arched a finely built eyebrow. 'I told you, I haven't decided yet'? Haven't decided on what yet??? On whether to give him the toilet after she was done?

"Ok, thanks. Love you too."

The Ensui master's ice blue eyes widened. Fuuko hogged the toilet to talk on the phone in it??? What the hell was wrong with talking in the room??? And who the hell was she talking to??? Her grandma???

"See you, Raiha."

Raiha??? RAIHA??? Tokiya's jaw dropped. The name burned angrily in his mind and repeated itself over and over again. Shit, she was seeing RAIHA??? She _loved_ Raiha???

Shit, shit, shit. God, was _he_ a fool for falling for her. God, he should've known she already had someone to love. Shit, shit, _shit_. Tokiya nearly banged his head through the wall.

Feeling something he had felt twice in his life, he leaned against the wall. He knew this feeling, it was familiar. Very familiar. He had gotten it when his parents died and when Mifuyu-nee-chan had gotten herself killed for him.

However, even with his enormous vocabulary and large intellectual brain, he couldn't think of anything to describe it. He closed his eyes. What the hell happened to that vow he made when his sister died?

The vow never to love again???

Look where it had led him to. Feeling foolish and hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko snapped her phone shut with a click and sighed. She felt like she was betraying Tokiya, talking to Raiha like that. Wait a minute, how the hell was she betraying Tokiya??? It's not like he actually loved her or anything, right???

So much for Recca and Domon's 'find-out-whether-Mikagami-likes-Fuuko' prank. She smiled shakily. Even though they had their observations, she didn't believe most of it. Those two never failed to exaggerate at times.

That wasn't the real reason she came on this vacation, was it? She hugged the phone closer. The real reason was because she was recovering from shock.

Shock that had shown on her face when, in the middle of last week, Raiha had proposed to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recca regarded his friend gravely. It was quite unusual for him, the cheerful young self-proclaimed leader of the Hokage group, to actually be _serious_ for more than two minutes. But seeing as this was one of the _most_ serious situations he'd ever come across, he decided to take it to his head to be solemn for once.

Fuuko had her head in one hand, the other hand clutching a bottle of wine so tight there were cracks forming on the glass and wine slowly seeping out of it, and to make things worse, she was half drunk.

_Definitely_ a serious situation.

"Have you ever thought about _telling_ Mikagami about him?" Recca asked, looking at his former counterpart.

Fuuko replied his question with a huge belch. "Please, Recca, I don't want to even think about him when I'm with Mi-chan. It makes me feel so…uncomfortable."

"Well, it should, I mean, with him liking you and all that—WOW!!! HEY!!! THAT HAPPENS TO BE A WINE BOTTLE!!!" Recca yelled, barely ducking the glass bottle that came flying towards his head. Oh, Fuuko really _had_ to be drunk to try hitting him with a glass bottle.

"He doesn't like me, _ok_?" the wind goddess snapped, temper clicking as fast as a great white shark swimming to its prey.

Recca prepared himself to duck yet another wine bottle as he slowly said, in an almost serious tone, "Fuuko, your life is screwed. You're in a desperate situation. Listen, tell both of them what's going on and let them decide."

This time, a large array of wine bottles came flying towards him. How many bottles did she drink anyway? He asked himself, trying to guess a number. "Are you just saying that because you think I'm stupid or something? You _know_ how angry Mi-chan gets."

"But why would he get angry if he didn't like you?"

Fuuko turned to stare at Recca, speechless. Then she brightened. "Hey! I never thought of that before! Good question, why _should_ he get mad if he doesn't like me?" She paused for a minute, her expression going neutral. "But Recca…"

Recca sighed. When Fuuko had called him over to drink with her on the phone just know, he didn't know she was going to be explaining problems to him like he was her psychiatrist or something. Maybe he _shouldn't_ have come with Domon after all. It was just to be expected that Fuuko would pour her feelings out on him, he was her childhood friend—

"I love Mi-chan."

—And it was just expected that WHAAAAAT??? "You what???" Recca yelled, his eyeballs nearly piercing out of their sockets.

"It's not to say I don't care about Raiha," Fuuko mused. "But I don't feel the same way for him as I do with Mi-chan."

Recca stared at his best friend. "So…what are you going to do?" he asked, looking at her and preparing to duck another big array of wine bottles if necessary.

Instead, she buried her face in her arms. "I don't know," was her reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko swung her jacket onto the hanger beside the door, registering a cheerful expression as she stepped into the room.

"Hey Mi-chan!"

No reply. He was sitting in a chair reading a book, and if Fuuko hadn't been in love with him then, she would've sworn he wasn't there. It was so silent, so quiet. Not a sound escaped those darn kissable lips of his.

In fact, she couldn't even hear him breathing. She hoped he wasn't dead or anything.

He snapped the book shut. Nope, he wasn't dead. "Nice to see you too," he answered, colder than usual. She flinched. He was most probably in a bad mood…well, he should be…it's not as if anyone else had to stay up way after 12 waiting for her before locking the door.

He could've locked it if he wanted, she mused. I would've been outside, alone, and I would deserve it.

Proceeding to the door to lock it, Tokiya drawled, in the coldest tone Fuuko had ever heard him in, "Had a good time with Raiha?"

Her heart stopped. She froze, paralyzed.

"You haven't answered my question."

She turned to face him, managing to choke out, in a mangled voice, "Mi-chan, how—?"

Irritated, he slammed his fist onto the door. If he had slammed it any harder, his hand would've went right through the wood. "Bloody hell, Fuuko, next time you feel like calling your boyfriend in the toilet, _don't_!"

"Mi-chan, I'm sorry! That-that wasn't what it sounded like—"

"Then _what_ does it really sound like?" He snapped angrily, losing his calm demeanor, his temper flaring. "I'll tell you what _I_ heard, Kirisawa, I heard a certain monkey talking trash about loving Raiha!"

"Mi-chan, why are you so bothered anyway?" she asked, almost quizzically. Silence was her answer. He glared daggers at her, so hard that if it had really been daggers, she would've sure been dead by then.

"I myself don't know," he answered flatly, denying the obvious. "Maybe it's because I don't get why other men fall for a low-IQ leveled monkey like you," he stated, looking icily at her, his voice low. "Just like I did."

The Fuujin wielder's eyes widened at the last sentence. He liked her. God. He liked her. For once, Recca and Domon had been right.

"And just when I thought maybe I'd truly be able to love someone, this Raiha comes in and boom goes love," Tokiya said, changing his focus to the moonlit sky outside from the window. Turning to her again, he glared at her again. "I was just wondering what happened to my vow to never love again. And of all people, I had to fall for an annoying, irritating, pervert-bashing, brash, rough, tomboy monkey like you."

"Mi-chan…"

He chose not to answer. As if he needed his heart to ache even more. Hn. His first ever heartache…caused by a monkey. That'll be something they'd be writing about when he was dead. He could practically picture it already, his gravestone: Mikagami Tokiya, single, first heartache caused by monkey Kirisawa Fuuko. Hell, that would've been entertaining…if it hadn't been him.

"Mi-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Fuuko remarked, tugging his arm gently. "It was just that Raiha proposed to me last week—"

"And you agreed, I'm guessing!" Tokiya nearly yelled, patience lacking.

"Mi-chan! You don't understand! Just let me _talk_—"

"Understand?" he shouted, death-glares crossing his smooth features. "What _I_ understand is that you've been talking to Raiha in toilets! Yes! Let's _understand_ more!!! What fun understandings! _Do_ let's!!!"

"Mikagami Tokiya! Would you just let me _talk_ instead of bloody jumping down my #$ing throat all the #$ing time???"

"Oh great! There's _more_!!! Have you gotten pregnant with Raiha's child too?"

"No you big lump of #$ing ice!!! Can't you ever just _listen_ you moronic ice-block refrigerator???"

"Usually more to music and not people confessing about secret loves," Tokiya snapped, rolling his ice-blue eyes.

"I can't believe the _nerve_ you've #$ing got!!! You _refuse_ to listen to my explanation and whoo-hoo you tell me you _love me_??? What kind of love do you have if you don't even listen??? If that's the way you love someone, I rather you didn't!"

"I rather I didn't as well so I suppose that makes _two_ of us!" Tokiya shouted, glare getting lividly deadlier by the minute.

"You know, I really don't get you anymore, Mikagami Tokiya!"

"I don't get _you_!!! Double-crossing brat!!!"

The argument paused. Fuuko's beautiful blue eyes were wide. Out of all the insults he'd ever hurled at her, those three words were the worse. Rapidly blinking to hide her unshed tears, she breathed inward. "Fine, have it your way," she said, almost quietly, before turning around, grabbing her jacket, slamming open the door and walking out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikagami Tokiya had never done anything wrong in his life (in his opinion, anyway). Never one mistake had this pale, handsome Ensui wielder made.

Until today. He was still glaring at her when she grabbed her jacket and walked out. But no longer than two seconds had passed before he had rushed after her, realizing, in utter stupefaction and shock, this was indeed his fault. If he had just listened, maybe she would've come up with an understandable explanation.

What had come over him lately? Usually he wouldn't have let his temper take the best out of him.

Fuuko was directly in front of him. After seeing her shocked reaction to his poisonous words just now, he guessed quickly that she was crying. God, how the hell did she manage to look so beautiful even when she was shocked?

Only the Heavens would know.

"Fuuko! Wait!" he called, fully aware he sounded like an idiot calling after his wife or at least, something similar to it, but he didn't care. "Fuuko!"

She continued walking, ignoring him. He scowled. Trust her to be grateful for him actually calling her by her first name for once. The wind goddess continued, increasing her pace and making the Ensui master have to run to catch up.

His eyes widened. She continued with her quick pace.

Right into the road.

Where cars were.

Damn she was stupid.

His ice blue eyes were as wide as soup bowls. A car was approaching. Holy shit. Couldn't she _see_ the _damn car_??? Without thinking, he ran towards her. "Monkey, get off the damn road!!!"

The next thing he knew was darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko felt a herself being pushed. Yes, _pushed_. Roughly at that. She landed butt-first on the pavement across the road. Standing up immediately, she turned around and proceeded to tell whoever pushed her off.

Instead, she saw Tokiya land onto the ground, blood oozing from his head, slow motion.

She stared at the unconscious form of Tokiya, a car nearby, and the driver yelling for help. And she very quickly guessed what happened. Even though Tokiya had called her monkey, she was a member of the Hokage team, and she was in fact very intelligent.

He had pushed her so she would avoid getting hit by the car.

Finally finding her legs, she rushed over to where the driver was pulling him up by his shoulders. "Is he ok?" she asked, anxiously.

He looked up at her. "I ain't sure, miss," he drawled, in an almost foreign accent. "I think he'd got something or rather on his head, it's bleeding pretty darn badly. Here, help me carry him to the car and we'll get him to the hospital."

The Fuujin wielder nodded and managed to get the unconscious Tokiya into the backseat of the car. Stepping into the backseat as well, she looked at the driver. "I'll look after him here. Now DRIVE!!! DRIVEDRIVEDRIVE!!! AND STEP ON IT!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I'm not entirely sure whether they have cars. Do they? Oh yeah, they do, Mori Kouran tried to get away from Kurei in a car…I forgot. Ok, so you know the drill people: read, if don't like it, send some nice little criticism; read, if like it, send some nice little reviews and make my day!!! Once again, sorry for the time it took to update!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!!


	5. Fears

**Because Of One Room**

Anime: Flame of Recca  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairings: TOFUU!  
Warnings: Bad writing from an insane 13-year old, OOC characters  
Summary: Two people in one room _does_ tend to cause hysteria, nausea and…love??? Yeah, I own Flame of Recca. I also own two donkeys, a goat, a mentally retarded pig who spits in vans, three pairs of rainbow-coloured pigeons and four snowmen even though it never snows here in Malaysia.

Right, thanks again to my reviewers, although there was one anonymous reviewer who I couldn't reply…-- Oh, and there was one review that didn't count—Moron The Second. What kind of review are you sending me if you don't even watch the series you dung-dang, you could at least look up SOME information before you reviewed you ding-dong!!! (Stares). Ahem, anyway. (In case you're wondering, Moron The Second is one of my best friends from school, which does give me the right to yell at her. Deal with it.)

This is going to be a pretty short story by the looks of it. I'm probably going to have 6 chapters at most, maybe 7 but that's about it.

Chapter 5: Fear

Recca looked down at his childhood friend, worried and concerned. First of all, this brilliant ice-block Mikagami got himself hit by a car (oh, Recca was never going to forget about this when Mikagami woke up…_if_ he woke up). Next, Fuuko hadn't eaten, drank or slept in the three days the "genius", who had got himself knocked down by a car, had been unconscious.

Sometimes, Recca felt like knocking both their heads together. But he couldn't, since Mikagami's head was currently in _no_ condition to be knocked.

He had damaged it so badly even Yanagi couldn't do anything about it. And his condition wasn't exactly getting any better. He had been unconscious for three stinking days in which the wind goddess had neither eaten, drank nor slept. Thank God she still breathed or else she'd been dead by now.

"Fuuko, maybe you should go eat something, ne? I'll watch over him for now," Recca said, in the gentlest tone ever used, patting Fuuko's shoulder in concern.

"It's all my fault," Fuuko replied, barely audible. Recca had to bend to listen to what she was saying. "If I hadn't walked out like that…if I had explained to him." Then her head jerked up in outrage. "Wait a minute, he was the one who didn't want to listen in the first place! But still…I _could've_…but he didn't listen…and—"

"Yes, Fuuko, it _is_ entertaining listening to you debating against yourself," Recca replied, in an attempt to lighten up his friend's mood and get her usual insulting tongue back. "But I still find it very confusing."

She glared at him for a minute or two, before turning back to the lithe figure of Tokiya on the bed. "Nah, I'm ok. I'll stay here and look after him."

Ok, enough was _enough_. Recca stood up, yanked his counterpart's arm whilst ignoring her protests (and punches) and dragged her out of the hospital with a signal for Ganko and Domon to watch over the Ensui wielder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not behaving like yourself," Recca observed, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Fuuko moodily flicked at her sandwich in response. How the hell could someone eat when a person they loved was in the hospital ward probably suffering from brain damage???

Hey, maybe that wasn't a bad idea. The genius Mikagami Tokiya getting brain damage, then for once she'd actually be higher in levels of intellect.

"Fuuko, I don't bloody care if you beat me to a pulp or even kill me, I swear, if you don't _eat_ that, I'm going to personally _feed_ you, got it?" Recca said sharply, looking at her square in the eye.

She death-glared him and a startled expression crossed his face before it went back to his stern one. Hah, who said living with Mikagami didn't have its advantages? Thanks to him, she had learnt the art of death glaring.

"Fuuko-san!" (1)

Her cobalt blue eyes widened as she whirled around, finding Raiha standing behind her. "Raiha…" (2)

Recca, suppressing an impulsive grin and the urge to say, "Won't Mikagami be heartbroken?", stood up silently and walked away, leaving the two alone for a long talk together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko bit her lip. She had already broken one heart in a harsh manner. She didn't want to break another one. But there was no way out to it.

"Raiha, I…I need to talk to you about something," she remarked, through his hug.

He smiled gently down at her and brushed away some of her violet bangs. "Anything, Fuuko," he responded, feeling a sense of dread deep down in him.

He had known for a long time. He wasn't the one-man-group for nothing. He had senses as sharp as a hawk.

"I think I love Mi-chan…Raiha, I'm so so—"

He stopped her with a slender finger to her lips and a smile. "There's no need to apologize, I've known for a long time," he said gently, touching her arm. "I heard what happened to him, by the way. Is he all right?"

Her expression was both embedded with worry and guilt. "That's the problem," she whispered, quite unlike her usual self. "I don't know."

Everyone had come immediately once they had heard the news except for Domon and Recca who have been staying in a hotel nearby Fuuko's.

Raiha himself was filled with worry. He respected Tokiya, for his determination to avenge his sister's murder and fighting skills. But he knew how to hide feelings, the exact same way he was hiding the grief of knowing Fuuko loved another person, so he smiled reassuringly at her and said, in a convincing tone, "Come on now, he's a strong guy, he'll be up and about in no time."

Fuuko felt moisture cloud her cobalt blue eyes. "His head injury was so bad even Yanagi couldn't fix it," she replied quietly, looking towards Raiha. "How can he possibly be all right?"

Dumbfounded, the bishounen found his concern and worry increasing. It wasn't that Mikagami and himself had been particularly good friends or close counterparts, but they both respected each other and admired each other's talents. So far, he had never found Sakoshita Yanagi not being able to heal wounds, unless they were really heavy or one had just simply passed away.

He chose not to answer and become particularly interested in a fly landing on a nearby lamppost. Suddenly, he felt excess amount of weight, realizing Fuuko had leaned against him, shaking.

All he could do was put an arm around her as soothingly as possible whilst she cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recca peered into the room, conveniently in time to be greeted by a grumpy Domon who was in the midst of grumbling, muttering "Pretty boy" and "Fuuko". Knowing thoroughly too well that it was the "gorilla's" way of reassuring himself, Recca smiled. Poor Domon, it must've been hard knowing one of his best friends (if Mikagami had been counted as his best friend, that is) was in love with his supposedly "girlfriend", and vice versa.

Ganko was sleeping soundly on the bed, a pure picture of serenity. No wonder Domon wasn't grumbling loudly.

"Hey, Domon, I think I'll watch over him now, go take Ganko and Fuuko's mum to our hotel room and get them to bed, would ya?" slurred Recca, trying to be his usual boisterous self. He felt a little guilty doing it, with Tokiya in this condition and all, but deep down, he was just trying to bring a bit of cheer to the room, and most probably himself.

Domon grunted in agreement, lifting the young blonde up and walking out of the room. Recca sat down in the chair beside the bed, staring at the unconscious figure of Mikagami Tokiya on the bed.

It had been three long days now. The flame caster took a look at the clock – 11.53 at night. Hn. It was probably going to be _four_ long days soon.

Talking about that, where on Earth was Fuuko anyway? Recca looked towards the doorway. No Fuuko, no Raiha. He sighed. Looking towards Tokiya, he smiled. I'm lucky, I didn't have to get hit by a car to get Yanagi to love me, he thought, grinning for a minute.

Huh, lucky he didn't say that aloud – and also lucky that the Ensui master wasn't awake – otherwise he knew what Tokiya would've sarcastically replied in return—

"No, we just got our butts kicked by the toughest fighters, got injured beyond belief and not to mention almost got ourselves killed…"

Good old Mikagami.

Problem was, he wasn't going to be 'old' if he died now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raiha gently knocked on the door of the hospital room. Opening it softly, he glanced at the flame master inside.

"Recca-san? I hope you don't mind if I sent Fuuko back to her hotel room. She hasn't been sleeping these few nights, and I had to almost drag her back before I could get her to the hotel."

Recca chuckled at the idea of the gentle bishounen dragging the wild-tempered wind goddess back to her room. "Was she heavy?" he asked cheekily.

Raiha shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. I suppose I've gotten heavier loads before."

Jerking his head towards the Ensui wielder's direction, he asked, in a more concerned tone, "How is he?"

"So far? Unconscious, out cold, passed out," Recca responded glumly. "If it weren't for this stinking machine, I'd have guessed he was dead."

"She's very upset over this, you know."

Recca stared at the Raijin wielder. "I know," he answered slowly.

"You want me to watch over him? It's pretty late," Raiha offered kindly, glancing at the clock nearby. 12.37 in the morning.

"Nah, I'm fine," the flame master replied, before his response was accompanied by a yawn. Raiha successfully suppressed a grin and cleared his throat.

"You were saying?"

Recca, scowling like a kid, gave in silently and walked out of the room, leaving the two men who loved Fuuko alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raiha smiled gently as he looked at Mikagami Tokiya. "You really do love her, don't you?"

He knelt closer to the silver-haired Ensui wielder, smiling, and whispered, cleverly concealing his pain of losing his loved one, "I wish both of you a good life."

If Raiha hadn't been as close, he wouldn't have caught the weak, hoarse answer from the supposedly unconscious Tokiya—

"Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko banged through the hospital doors, rushing into the white building without even watching where she was going. Obliviously, she had straightaway called a taxi, dressed in only her sleeping robes, which tended to expose a lot of flesh, once she had heard that Tokiya had woken up.

"Out of my way!!!" she yelled, disturbing the quiet atmosphere of the once-silent hospital.

Slamming open his room door, she rushed in and enveloped her former counterpart in a deep hug. "Mi-chan…"

"Y-you're s-suffocating m-me, monk-monkey," he said, weakly, his voice barely audible to the ear.

But she didn't care. She had been so frightened, so scared he wouldn't wake up again, so afraid…that he'd leave her. "Thank God," she whispered, just as softly.

"Y-your God's t-the God-goddam same as m-my God," he answered, sarcasm and wit heavy in his weak voice. He looked around, as much as he could, anyway, through her bear hug she was currently crushing him in. "H-how l-long have I b-been here?"

"Four days if you want to include today since it's 1 a.m.," she replied, finally letting him go. "Mi-chan, I was so scared…" her porcelain face was so…goddam beautiful even when it was frightened.

He tried to reach a hand to caress her cheek, to reassure her, telling her everything would be ok. But his hand ached too much, and his vision was still dizzy and blur. He smirked, the best that he could, through the throbbing headache forming. "W-why? I-it's n-not l-l-like R-Raiha w-was in-involved in t-the accident."

"Mi-chan—"

He silenced her with a gentle smile; one a million fan girls would obligingly die for, one that he had never before shown to anyone but Yanagi. "R-Raiha a-al-already t-told me," he replied, as gentle as he could manage.

Kirisawa Fuuko, for the first time in her life, found herself speechless. "H-he did?" she breathed, nervously glancing around. She hoped he was ok, after what she had told him last night (or, more accurately, this morning). And she had been so concerned over Tokiya she had almost forgotten about him. A pang of guilt hit her. She should've at least taken time to know that he was ok, and not brokenhearted.

"D-don't worry," remarked the Ensui master, reading her thoughts. "H-h-he'd g-get over it, R-Raiha's a-a s-strong g-guy."

So he _had_ been heartbroken. Shit, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!!! She scolded herself mentally.

Watching her, Tokiya smiled, even through his throbbing pain in the forehead, even through the ache in his arms, even through the waves of guilt he was starting to feel about Raiha and Fuuko's relationship. But what mattered right then, was Fuuko herself. He was glad to be awake, and in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really have no idea what Raiha calls Fuuko, so I just took it as a "-san" for now, but I didn't put anything later when he was talking to her.

I also don't know what Fuuko calls Raiha. Gomen!!!

Is it too short? Is it too crappy? Is it too mushy? Is it too plain? Is it just crap??? Please review!!! Flames are welcome!!! I myself think this chapter is damn crappy.


	6. Girls And Guys

**Because Of One Room**

Anime: Flame of Recca  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairings: TOFUU!  
Warnings: Bad writing from an insane 13-year old, OOC characters  
Summary: Two people in one room _does_ tend to cause hysteria, nausea and…love??? Yeah, I own Flame of Recca. I also own two donkeys, a goat, a mentally retarded pig who spits in vans, three pairs of rainbow-coloured pigeons and four snowmen even though it never snows here in Malaysia.

Thank you to my beloved, beloved, and (insert many more "beloved"s in here) reviewers!!! I promise I'll write all your names down in the next and final chapter, ok?

Updates will be slower than usual (and I thought it was slow enough) thanks to a certain thing called "Form 2" in Malaysia. Oh, and I'll give some credit to things called "homework", "KH", "Malay", and "Performing Arts Concert" that made me update very, very late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Girls And Guys

Fuuko smiled at Yanagi, who was now in the process of reading the big pile of get-well cards to Tokiya, most of which had come from Fuuko in scribbled handwriting, who was looking neutrally at the Healer.

The first thing he had noticed when he had woken up was Raiha, and next had been Fuuko. And after that, came the big, enormous get-well cards that had practically flooded the room. It had gotten quite a spread that _the_ Mikagami Tokiya, the oh-so-perfect, _never_-a-klutz, silver-haired _former_ Ensui master, had been involved in an accident. Besides the half pile of cards that had come from Fuuko, through her guilt and grief, there were several from Yanagi, Domon, Recca, Ganko (all which were mainly plastered with colourful stickers), Kagerou and Mrs. Kirisawa.

And of course, what would a big pile of cards be without…the _fan girls_??? All of them were just dumb letters going, in capital handwriting—

OHMIGODAREYOUOKPLEASECALLMEWHENYOUGETBETTERYOUARESOOOOHOT!!!

(Translation: Oh My God, are you ok? Please call me when you get better. You are soooo hot!!!)

Yes, Mikagami Tokiya was one heck of a popular man.

So, after a long speech about how sorry she was for not being able to heal his wound, and after he had officially forgiven her about…well…a million (which Fuuko had lost count at) times, she offered to read him his get-well cards, and promptly grabbed a stool, sat down, and started reading before he could reply.

"This one is from someone named…Anna…she's an exchange student and she says that she saw you in school, and you were 'too hot for her to resist'. She also hopes you'll get better," Yanagi said, before putting the card carefully back into place.

The bishounen rolled his ice-blue eyes. "Knowing how many cards there are, I'm guessing I won't ever be able to get better."

"Oh, the great Mikagami Tokiya has disappointed his fan girls!" Fuuko cried dramatically, clasping a hand to her chest for emphasis.

"I didn't _ask_ for looks as good as these, Kirisawa," Tokiya answered, a tad cockily.

"I didn't either," she answered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes, I'm sure that's _very_ enlightening to know," he replied, rolling his eyes once more.

"What can I say? I'm an enlightening person!" she giggled happily.

"Oh, must be why _Raiha_ fell for you," he smirked, and earned a bonk on the head in return. "ITAI!!! KIRISAWA, MY STINKING WOUND HASN'T EVEN FULLY RECOVERED YET!!!"

"Good! I GODDAM hope I made it _worse_, you pig-headed, non-guilty-conscience, selfish, arrogant ice-block!!!"

Between the amount of yelling from Fuuko and half-shouts from Tokiya, Yanagi, who was faithfully reading another get-well card, was drowned out.

The door was banged open by an infuriated nurse, her brow slanted down in anger, and her face clearly written with exasperation. "Hey! _HEY!!!_"

Both Tokiya and Fuuko turned around, death-glares on their faces. "_What_???" they asked in unison, clearly exasperated, since the nurse had interrupted their favourite session of showing affections by throwing insults back and forth.

The white-clad nurse had suddenly registered a docile, innocent expression, her face flushed. "Oh…uh…never mind, it's ok. I…I was just on duty, and I was supposed to tell you guys to keep quiet, but…I…I suppose I could make an exception…"

The Ensui wielder rolled his eyes for the third time in a day. Honestly, one day his eyes would roll out of their sockets, Fuuko thought gingerly.

"Sorry, old lady, I'm taken," he snapped impatiently, a very un-Tokiya-like manner. "By this little violent, purple-haired, walking, talking monkey you see before you. So if you don't mind, let us continue our showing of affections for each other by insulting each other."

The nurse sniffed, a bit impertinently, as she walked out in a huff, while Tokiya narrowly ducked a flying lamp.

Yanagi paused in reading the cards just when she heard the breaking of glass, and turned around. She gasped in alarm and fright. "Fuuko!"

Fuuko glared at Tokiya. Then she glared at the glass cupboard she had just thrown the lamp into.

Just as the wind goddess was about to reach for the pieces of broken glass, Tokiya warned, almost jeeringly, "Don't pick it up, monkey. You can't expect to pick up glass and come out unscathed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If he really likes you _that_ much, why isn't he asking you to marry him?" questioned Ganko, looking innocently at her adopted sister.

"Hasn't the galls to," the wind goddess replied, smirking a bit. "Well, he has…I myself aren't sure why. In fact, at the rate he's going, I might as well get married when I'm lying flat on my deathbed."

Yanagi chuckled a bit.

Ganko banged her blonde head playfully. "I don't get guys. They're weird creatures. I especially don't get why girls _fall_ for guys."

Kagerou gave the girls a motherly smile. "Women are beautiful and stupid," she said, giving a little laugh at her statement. "You see, girls, women are beautiful so men get attracted to them. They are stupid so they get attracted to men."

The four of them laughed so loud Fuuko was certain the guys heard them from the floor below.

"How did we even get to having this girls session anyway?" Yanagi asked, a bit timidly.

"Too scared to be parted from Recca too long, ne, Yanagi-onee-chan?" Ganko asked teasingly. One, of course, wouldn't expect any less from the younger adopted sister of Kirisawa Fuuko, the cheekiest girl alive.

Yanagi blushed hotly.

The Fuujin wielder laughed. "Yanagi, Yanagi, Yanagi," Fuuko sighed, smiling. "You should know by now that the news would've gone around about half the world by now."

Ganko threw herself onto the clear floor on one knee, and clapped a hand to her heart. "Oh, _hime_, will you be my _one and only love_?" she cried dramatically, before doubling up with laughter.

Yanagi, who was now as red as a beetroot, shook her head from left to right frantically.

"Oh look, she's gone all red!" giggled Ganko, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Onee-chan, do you happen to have a camera?"

"Stop teasing the poor girl," Kagerou said, in a brisk tone, trying to suppress the smile that was tugging on her lips. "Love is a once in a lifetime experience some girls never are lucky enough to get."

Ganko stuck her tongue out. "Shan't want any," she replied. "Love is bothersome. Look at how onee-chan almost worried herself to death when her boyfriend got a head injury. And there's Yanagi onee-chan, gaga-ing over Recca."

The blonde caught a death-glare from her sister and a pathetic one from Yanagi. "No offence," she said, monotonously, as if she didn't really mean it.

"Ganko-chan doesn't need to worry, Kaoru will come back one day for you, back into the future of 500 years, to see his _one true love_!!!" Fuuko blurted, as dramatically as her adopted sister.

Sticking out her tongue, Ganko sniffed. "That'll be a once in a million."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Ganko," Fuuko chided gently.

But Ganko wasn't listening, her bright head was perked up, and her face was smiling almost wickedly. "Ne, onee-chan, let's go eavesdrop on the guys. I've never heard guy-to-guy talks before. Can we, huh? Please? Please? Please?"

"Ganko-chan, anou, I don't think it's very polite—" Yanagi started, but Fuuko had already grabbed the blonde and Yanagi, dragged Kagerou and headed for the floor below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe it or not, Tokiya was, indeed, one of the best actors on Earth. He was. Technically, he was not _the_ best, just _one_ of the best.

Who wouldn't be if they had the art of pretending not to know one? Or two, in this case. Because, in the process of pretending not to know someone, it is very difficult when that person is yelling for you to join in the "fun".

Introducing Recca and Domon – two stupid-heads who were in the middle of prancing around the hotel room, singing at the top of their voices about Recca's engagement with Yanagi. The staff were peering through the ajar door to make sure a lunatic wasn't there.

Wasn't it a wonder the girls on the floor above didn't hear any chanting? The Ensui master wondered silently. Yes, it definitely was.

"Would you two quit it already?" he asked, finally irritated. "You've been singing that all morning since we've been here and it's just making my head worse."

Recca paused momentarily and jumped two steps at a time to Tokiya. "You mean your _poor_ head hasn't recovered yet?" he asked, in an attempt to imitate Fuuko. "Oh _Mi-chan_! Stop being such a _baby_!"

The Ensui wielder resisted the urge to kick Recca square in the jar and knock his head against the wall after that. He would've imitated Yanagi if she hadn't been a Mifuyu-look-alike and if he didn't have as much dignity as he had now.

"Could you just shut up? One Fuuko is more than enough," he snarled, clearly annoyed.

"If you don't want her, can I have her?" Domon asked eagerly, poking into the conversation cheerily.

"Fat chance, blubber-boy," Tokiya muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You're so mean," Domon pouted, his lower lip sticking out.

"Yeah, _Mi-chan_, you're _so_ mean," Recca remarked, mimicking Fuuko once more. "Can you ever think of someone else other than yourself, you lumpy ice-block???"

Tokiya stared at Recca frozenly for a minute. "You know, you are really starting to grate my nerves, Flame boy?"

"Oh, me? Poor innocent Fuuko? Grating ice-boy's nerves? Would you like me to be more _loving_, Mi-chan?" grinned Recca. "How about we go to the bed right now?"

Silence. Then, a disgusted, "You're sick."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! The guys are talking!"

"Ouch! Onee-chan, my foot!"

"Ssh!"

The girls kept as quiet as possible, crouching down low to catch the conversation between the guys.

"How about we go to the bed right now?" the girls heard Recca say, in an almost dramatic flair.

Silence, and finally, a disgusted, "You're sick" from Tokiya.

"I'm serious, _Mi-chan_."

"So am I."

A muffled cry could be heard, followed by a thump on the bed. Yanagi and Ganko resisted the urge to scream, whilst Fuuko was torn between the decision to kill the men or to laugh.

"Uh…Recca…" a loud, booming voice was heard, most presumably Domon. "It…it isn't very…uh…appropriate for guys to be doing such things."

Fuuko couldn't take it anymore, she flung open the door completely and, with her hands on her hips, she yelled, "All right! You guys are completely disgusting and—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. The wind goddess was stunned and shocked to see Tokiya sitting casually in the armchair with Recca bouncing up and down on the bed. Domon was standing beside Recca near the bedside table, his face red from trying not to laugh.

"Gotcha!" Recca yelled, before laughing in super-loud volume.

Domon finally gave up, doubled up on the ground with laughter, whilst Tokiya just smirked.

Fuuko was very certain that smoke had started coming out of her ears. Yanagi and Ganko popped their heads into the room. "Anou, it was just a joke?" Ganko asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"You mean you wanted it for real?" Domon asked the child, pausing in mid-laugh and staring at the blonde.

"I don't know. It sounding pretty fascinating."

"How did you guys know we were here?" intervened Yanagi, quickly. "We didn't even dare breathe."

"Hime, we've beaten the toughest fighters in Japan, sure our skills and senses have improved, ne?" winked Recca, standing up and pulling Yanagi closer to him by her waist, making her face blush ten shades of red.

"Wish I could say the same for the size of your brains," the Ensui master muttered sarcastically. "Unfortunately, they've shrunk more than they've grown."

Recca shot him a death-glare, unfortunately it was nowhere near Tokiya's perfection in the art of death-glaring. "And just when I was about to compliment you for your acting skills," Recca remarked, sticking his tongue out. "Oh, that reminds me, where's my mother?"

"She didn't want to spy on you," Fuuko answered, before folding her arms. "You three owe me an apology."

"Jeez, where's your sense of humour?" Recca asked, sighing and raising his hands in defeat. "Fine. Sorry."

"I'm…sorry…too…Fuuko," chortled Domon between hiccups and almost girlish giggles.

Fuuko blessed them with a nod of approval, before turning pointedly to Tokiya. "I haven't heard _your_ apology yet, mister ice-block."

"That's obviously because I haven't said it, you ding-dong monkey," the bishounen drawled, arching an eyebrow in a superior way. "Neither do I plan to."

Narrowly avoiding a kick to either his leg or his chest (one could never tell with the kind of aim Fuuko had, it was a mystery how she could aim so perfectly during their battles), he tugged her forward with an arm on her waist.

"You know, Mikagami Tokiya, you are the dumbest, most arrogant, selfish jerk I've ever come across—"

She was cut short when he shut her up. With his lips. On hers. She immediately closed her eyes, and her arms made their way up to his neck. When they had pulled away, both were panting for breath. "Where was I?" Fuuko asked breathlessly. "Oh right, the dumbest, most arrogant, selfish jerk I've ever come across…with, by the way, one heck of a kiss."

"Hey, guys, don't do public display affections in front of my beauty queen and me, all right?" Recca grinned, before planting a soft kiss on Yanagi's cheek. As if she weren't red enough, she proceeded to grow redder than before. "After all," Recca continued, grinning wider than ever. "She's _much_ more beautiful than Fuuko, isn't she?"

"Objection!!!" chorused both Ganko and Fuuko.

"You can't tell me that you think Fuuko is better-looking than Yanagi???"

Tokiya glanced at Yanagi before turning back to Fuuko, and smirked, in the manner that made a million girls fall for him. "Now _that_ I agree with."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crappy isn't it? There always seems to be a girl-to-girl talk and a guy-to-guy talk in my stories, don't they? I bet this chapter was not funny, neither was it serious, so that makes it CRAPPY!!! XD


	7. Because of One Room

**Because Of One Room**

Anime: Flame of Recca  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairings: TOFUU!  
Warnings: Bad writing from an insane 13-year old, OOC characters  
Summary: Two people in one room _does_ tend to cause hysteria, nausea and…love??? Yeah, I own Flame of Recca. I also own two donkeys, a goat, a mentally retarded pig who spits in vans, three pairs of rainbow-coloured pigeons and four snowmen even though it never snows here in Malaysia.

Yeah, wow, I'm actually typing this in school. But the teacher has finished with our History lesson and now we're almost free to do whatever we want.

I think I'll reply the reviews here because as far as I know when I use the reply link in the review section, the reply goes directly to the reviewer's e-mail. And I do know lots of people rarely check their e-mails, like me. (LOL)

**cLoTiHeArT**: Thanks! Glad to say you're one of my oldest reviewers and supporters of my ToFuu fanfics! (Story-wise, of course, not age-wise.) Hugs Thanks for the wonderful review!

**Shenhui**: Thanks for the lovely review! Hugs Glad you enjoyed the story so far! And a thanks for thinking it was funny! Most of my family doesn't get my so-called "sense of humour". Nice to know you're also one of my best supporters and oldest reviewers!

**yanagi-chyan**: Thank you for the brilliant review! Hugs Yeah, pretty good to know Fuuko isn't the jealous type. And about what Kagerou said, I remembered it distinctly from an e-mail I got from my mother when she was away overseas. Laughs Thanks for being yet another of my supporters and reviewers of my fics.

**Anonymous**: Yeah, I can't go to your profile or read any of your stories because, well, you're anonymous. But anyways Hugs thanks for the good old review!!! Yeah, he thinks Fuuko is more beautiful than Yanagi. (Which, personally, I think she is. Laughs.)

**SnowCharms**: Kaoru went into the future to stop Nobunaga, or was it Kurei? Honestly, I didn't watch the end either, but in my story he's with Kurei.

Before you start the story, some facts I'd like you to know:

Tokiko (eldest son of Fuuko and Tokiya) – 13 years old  
Toya (younger son of Fuuko and Tokiya) – 11 years old  
Fuuyu (daughter of Fuuko and Tokiya) – 4 years old  
Riku (daughter of Yanagi and Recca, twin of Satoshi) – 12 years old  
Satoshi (son of Yanagi and Recca, twin of Riku) – 12 years old

Thank you for all your kind reviews!!!

Chapter 7: Because of One Room

"KAASAN!!! FUUYU WON'T STOP SCREAMING!!!"

Fuuko felt her quick temper rising at the sound of her 11-year old son's voice, but she dismissed the urge to whack the young child on the head. "Coming," she sighed, walking up the stairs.

Cries from her 4-year old daughter could be heard clearly, even from downstairs, as our very fortunate Mikagami Tokiya would soon find out.

Yes, we are, indeed, _sure_ that our brilliant Ensui wielder would be delightfully _happy_ coming back to meet the sound of his daughter crying.

"What's all the racket about???"

Or not.

"She's crying, what did you think it was, a squirrel dying in here?" Fuuko yelled back, irritated. And you'd think your husband would know the sound of a child screaming after 13 years of having kids.

"Wow, that must be the _smartest_ retort I've ever heard in the whole universe," her husband answered, rolling his eyes. Proceeding to join his wife in his daughter's room, he slid a kiss on her cheek and lifted up Toya, planting a small kiss on his son's cheek as well.

"Thank you. I'm so certain I enjoy being told that I'm smart once in a while," she grinned, patting her daughter on her small back.

"You are?"

A loud bonk was followed by this statement – presumably Fuuko hitting Tokiya's head. Scratch that, it _was_ Fuuko hitting Tokiya's head. After all the years they had been in love with each other, people would actually care to think that they were gaga over each other with devotion and love. Looks like they were very, very wrong.

Toya shook his head and sighed. How he had managed to live through insults (sometimes lamps) being thrown back and forth by his mum and dad, he wasn't sure.

"I'm home!" Toya's ears perked at the sound of his elder brother's voice.

Tokiya turned to see his eldest son climbing the stairs with much difficulty thanks to his large amount of bags. With looks almost exactly like his father save for his darker sea-blue eyes that he had inherited perfectly from his darling mummy, many girls had squealed and undoubtedly offered to carry it home for him, figured Fuuko, with a sigh. But knowing how Tokiko was almost like a mini-Tokiya-in-making, she also figured that he had rejected their help stubbornly, and trudged his way home through all the books and bags.

The more modern technology got, the heavier the bags.

"Tokiko, put the bags down, you look like you're about to die," commanded the ever-loving father.

"Hey, onii-chan! So…what's up?" Toya asked, grinning. His bright blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Is _Riku_ ok today?"

Tokiko went about ten shades of red. "Yeah, what about it, you little twerp?" he snapped, ignoring the fact that his face was about as red as one's on a sunny day or the fact that his ears were burning.

"_Tokiko_!" warned his mother, frowning.

"What? I've heard dad call you worse before."

Oh, great, his son's just like him, thought Fuuko, clapping a hand to her forehead. Just what I need, a son who talks back. "That is out of the matter. Even if we _do_ insult each other—"

"And occasionally throw lamps," inserted Tokiya, looking pointedly at his wife through patting his 4-year old daughter in the back to soothe her screams.

"_And_ occasionally throw—HEY!!! That was _once_ you bird-brain!"

"Twice. You did it once in the hospital."

"You say anything more about that I'll throw one right _now_!"

"You're paying, then."

"_You're_ paying, Mr. Rich, because in case you haven't noticed, we're married!"

"All more the reason why you do not hit your darling husband with a lamp."

"Are you taunting me?"

"My goodness, and people think you know me better than anyone else. No, my beloved wife, I'm not taunting you, I'm clearly _encouraging_ you to hit me on the head with a l—ITE!!! KIRISAWA!!!"

Tokiko and Toya stared at their parents fighting with each other, before sighing, dismissing it as the daily routine of showing affection and going downstairs to finish their homework.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAASAN! AUNT YANAGI AND UNCLE RECCA ARE HERE!!!"

"OPEN THE DOOR FOR THEM, WILL YOU, TOYA? I'M BUSY WITH FUUYU!"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME AND NOT TOKIKO? I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME I'VE MATURED!"

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" Fuuko yelled, from upstairs, and Fuuyu turned to look at her mother, her grey eyes wide.

"That's nice, honey, but _do_ save some swear words for our baby when she grows up," her husband drawled, voice dripping with fresh sarcasm.

The former wind goddess glared at her husband.

"I thought you told me damn was a bad word," Fuuyu muttered, her eyes still as wide as soup bowls.

"It's not a bad word, it's just not nice," Tokiya explained, ruffling his daughter's hair. As the youngest, Fuuyu was treated as the baby of the family, and nobody argued with that.

"Then why does mummy say it? Can grown-ups say it only? Does that mean Tokiko-niisan can say it?"

Tokiya sighed and lifted his daughter up, before pulling his wife with him downstairs by her slim waist. "Fuuko, be nice to our guests, ne?"

The purple-haired bishoujo knocked him on the head and smiled. "Baka!"

"Fuuko, are you here?"

The Fuujin wielder grinned as she greeted Yanagi with a hearty hug, providing enough strength to break a bear's spine. "Yanagi! Wow! Look at you! Pregnant again? Recca-chan must be good in bed, ne?" she winked, looking at Tokiya.

Fuuyu turned to her father in confusion and puzzle. "What does mummy mean by that?"

Tokiko cleared his throat, as if he were a Science professor, which he probably was, since he had scored nothing but As in school subjects. _Clearly_ he was like his dad. "When a man and a woman have a baby, the man must—"

The Ensui master shut his son up with a gentle rap on the head. "She's 4, Tokiko," he remarked warningly.

"But she probably won't get one word he says anyway," Toya butted in, looking earnestly at his dad. "I mean, _I_ didn't get anything he said either."

"That's just because you're naturally stupid, stupid," Tokiko answered, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, _I'm_ not the one facing puberty, especially the period of time where you have _crushes_ on a certain girl."

"Quit it, you two," the silver-haired bishounen chided, before he was almost strangled by an arm around his neck.

"Mikagami! Hey, you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you!"

"Which happens to be yesterday, Hanabishi," the bishounen managed to choke out. "Can you untangle your arm that is preventing me from breathing yet?"

"Way to go, sarcasm much," the flame caster sulked.

Toya leaned towards his elder brother. "Are you _sure_ he's married and has kids? Or is he just Riku's unknown long lost elder brother in disguise?"

"Hey! I heard that, you little twerp!" Recca yelled, pointing at the young purple-haired child.

"I was going to go for Riku's dad, but after _that_, I think he's Riku's unknown long lost elder brother in disguise," agreed Tokiko, raising an arched eyebrow in a superior manner.

Tokiya smiled as he put his youngest down. "Go play with the others, would you? Riku's long lost elder brother seems to want to talk to me."

"Hey, Tokiko, let's go see _Riku_, come on!" grinned Toya, tugging at his brother's arm.

The Ensui wielder shook his head as he and a happily chattering Recca walked into the kitchen with their wives.

"Grown-ups," Toya sulked. "They never let us listen to their conversations."

"Well, you wouldn't want your kids listening to you talking bad about them, would you?" Tokiko asked.

"They talk bad about us?"

"_Duh_," answered both Tokiko and Fuuyu in unison.

"Smart alecks," Toya replied, scowling.

"Who's talking bad?" Riku asked, coming their way, with wide onyx eyes.

Tokiko carefully turned the other way to avoid eye contact. "Uh, the parents talking bad about us," he muttered, barely audible, though.

"Really? They do that?" Riku asked, blinking in wonder. "Ne, Satoshi, do parents talk bad about their kids?"

Satoshi, being an exact opposite of his father (quiet), merely gave a sophisticated, "Hn."

Tokiko narrowed his eyes. There were lots of arguments between the two boys, and the particular one yesterday had ended with both boys bruised and bloody.

Toya must've noticed his elder brother's gesture, because he waved his arms for attention before grinning. "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Satoshi is driving me nuts, Mikagami! Everything I ask him, it's a general reply, 'Hn' or 'Mm', and I don't like it! I want our kid to be more like…well…_me_! Good-looking, smart, nice, big-hearted, sociable—"

"Are you describing yourself?" Tokiya asked, unfazed by Recca's outburst. "If you want, Yanagi-san can describe you more accurately. More of ugly, on the wacko side, stupid, dimwit, idiotic, moronic, stupid, problematic, a little – scratch that – totally retarded, stupid, stupid…did I mention stupid?"

Fuuko burst out laughing loudly. "Now _that_ sounds like Recca!" she laughed, clapping her hands, and Yanagi, being daring, decided to join in the applause.

"Besides, your son is pretty good-looking to me, well, obviously not in my son's league, but still quite ok."

"Bullshit!" Recca yelled.

"Now, now, _Recca-kun_, remember the children are outside," said Tokiya, sipping his tea.

"Well, Recca, I'm not bragging or anything but obviously our two sons are better-looking," Fuuko agreed, looking towards Yanagi. "Oh, no offence."

Yanagi simply nodded and smiled gently.

"Yeah right, my Satoshi has _three_ girls chasing him! _Three_!"

"Ooh, that _has_ to be a lot for Recca since he probably didn't have any girls besides Yanagi who wanted to be around him," teased Fuuko, leaning against her husband's slender form.

"You should see the pile of girls Tokiko got yesterday when he came back from school. About twenty, I reckon," Tokiya informed, folding his arms sophisticatedly.

"Yeah, it was his off-day yesterday," giggled Fuuko.

A sudden gust of wind – or so it seemed – ceased the simple chatter between the parents. "The kids are eavesdropping," mouthed Recca to Yanagi and Tokiya.

"I know," Tokiya mouthed back.

"Never thought your skills were still this sharp," mouthed Fuuko, punching at Recca.

Recca winked at Tokiya. "Keep this up, if you can, pretty boy. So," he turned his voice to flirtatious, winking at the two women. "How's life, Mikagami?"

Tokiya rolled his eyes. He definitely knew what Recca was up to. "Fine."

"Is Fuuko good in bed, or am I better?"

"Would it be wrong to say Fuuko?"

"I can show you, then, and I'll prove to you that I'm much, much better."

"Is that why you're lying on me on the kitchen counter?" Tokiya asked, smirking as he emphasized 'kitchen counter'.

The two females inside were struggling from sniggering out loud. Outside the kitchen, Tokiya bet the children were all stupefied.

"Precisely, my darling Mikagami."

"Try me, hard-ass."

"Good, now take off your clothes, we're going to get serious."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If the children (at least, the other children besides Fuuyu, who didn't understand what exactly was going on) never felt the horror of being shocked before, they felt very shocked then.

"Good, now take off your clothes, we're going to get serious."

"Yes, darling Recca."

"_What's going on???_" Fuuyu whispered, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Dad's homosexual!" Toya hissed, earning a bonk on the head from Tokiko.

"Where'd you learn that word?" he hissed back at his younger brother.

"Dictionary, you bird-brain! You always said you wanted us to expand our vocabulary and some guy in school said his dad was gay so I checked it out on the dictionary! It's good vocabulary!"

"Well, you'd better _erase_ it from your vocabulary or I'll pound you until you go running to the end of the world to escape me!" hissed Tokiko.

"Quiet!" Satoshi hissed back.

"Does anyone else know we're homosexual?" Recca decided to ask, confirming the children's thoughts about their fathers.

"…Recca, this is seriously—ITAI!—Ok, _ok_, sea-monkey! Nobody else knows we're gay, all right?"

A probable assumption that Recca bonked the so-called former 'ice-block' on the head, Tokiko figured briskly. Fuuyu tugged on her brother's arm impatiently. "Niisan, niisan, what's 'gay' and 'homosexual' mean?"

Tokiko knocked his sister on the head. "Baka! Don't you dare pick up those words! They're not for you to learn!"

"Are they grown-up words, then?" Fuuyu persisted.

Satoshi growled before flinging the door open. Tokiya and Recca, instead of lying on the floor where they _should've_ been (uh…to the kids, of course), were sitting in chairs drinking tea like grandmothers having a society meeting. The two girls – ahem – _women_, in the meantime had started laughing their guts out.

Tokiko and Satoshi, who considered themselves to be the smartest of the group, nearly choked. "A…a trick?" Satoshi managed to bite out, his dark eye twitching.

"Wow, that's the first two words you've said besides 'Hn' and 'Mm'," murmured Toya, rolling his crystal-coloured eyes with much expertise.

Recca winked at Fuuko (hey, isn't he tired of all that winking?) mischievously. "Believe it or not, me and Uncle Tokiya here used that same trick on your mothers."

Satoshi spluttered and Riku stared, open-mouthed, before both of them doubled up with laughter. Tokiko scoffed, hiding a smile with many years of learning from his father, and folded his arms. "Is that how you and mum got together eventually?" Toya asked curiously, looking up towards his father.

Tokiya lifted both Toya and Fuuyu up, smiled at Fuuko, and said, with twinkling eyes, "Ask your mother."

Fuuko scowled good-naturedly. "Toya, aren't you too old to be having your father lifting you up? He'll break his back, even though he thinks he's really invincible."

"So clever, monkey, trying to divert the conversation elsewhere?"

"If you're so smart, where am I heading?"

"Anywhere but to the story that started with one room."

"Come on, mum!" persisted Toya and Fuuyu in unison.

Yanagi smiled. "Yes, come on, Fuuko, the story is honestly interesting and intriguing, especially the part where…"

Fuuko sighed in defeat. "Ok, then…" she cleared her throat, going for the dramatic effect. "Your dad gets to tell it…"

"_What_?"

"You tell it to them. They've heard it from me enough times. It's about time a _man_ told them…oh wait, I forgot, you're a girl in disguise."

"Yeah, Uncle Tokiya, tell us the story, please?" pleaded Riku, whilst Satoshi, who had recovered from his laughing explosion, nodded and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Sighing, Tokiya stated, in monotone, "It all started because of one room…well, actually it was supposed to be _my_ room, of course, because I paid for it first and reserved it as early as possible, but your mother over there _had_ to just conveniently be in that _same_ place on the _same_ day at the _same_ time and _beat up_ a receptionist to fight for a deluxe room…so I ended up sharing a room with her, and God knows how messy your mother can be, and one day, while she was hogging the bathroom…I heard her tell some other guy she liked him, blah-blah-blah, all that lovey-dovey stuff, which I will not pursue further into as it will only unintentionally corrupt your sponge-like little minds that absorbs every bit of information given to it…"

As Tokiya went on, Fuuko giggled. It was amazing, how he remembered so much. Because of one room, she had suffered infuriating nausea given by a certain refrigerator, hysterics by breaking glass, fear of loss again thanks to the refrigerator who saved her life, had been faced with a hard decision between the refrigerator and Raiha, who by the way was living his life peacefully with another woman who Fuuko didn't remember the name of but she had congratulated him anyway, and love.

Because of one room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, an extra-long chapter! I'm glad because lots of people said the story was brilliant even though I thought it was quite boring, the typical Tokiya-falls-madly-in-love-and-risks-his-life-to-save-Fuuko story. Yes, that concludes Because of One Room, look out for more ToFuu fics coming!


End file.
